


Turnabout

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Adrift and Related Works [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Food, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pranks and booby-trapped pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late) for Trolling Tuesday of Birdflash Week(s) on Tumblr.

_“Recognized: Artemis – B 07.”_

 

Dick looked up briefly as Artemis walked past the couch toward the kitchen, carrying a pie of all things.

 

He watched as she set the pie – a chocolate pudding pie, from the look of it – on a shelf in the refrigerator, then placed a large 'DO NOT EAT!' sign written in red marker on top of it, and wiped imaginary dust from her hands.

 

As she turned around, he ducked his head back down to his wrist computer. “I thought you weren't going to be in this weekend?”

 

“I'm not,” she replied with an audible smirk. “But Kid Stomach will be, and it'll be April Fools' in a few hours.”

 

Dick tried not to grit his teeth at the casual way she referred to the day, and made a vague 'interested' noise as his hacking progress finally green-lighted his way into his target. 

 

Taking the noise as an invitation, she explained. “It looks like a chocolate pie, right? But the crust is actually made from Shaky Bakes crumbs.”

 

Snorting, Dick switched out his target file with a replacement one, and started wiping all evidence of his presence. “Sounds tasty.”

 

“It happened on accident once to a friend of mine at my old school,” she replied as the zeta beam powered up.

 

_“Recognized: Kid Flash – B 03.”_

 

“Looks like you'll get to watch it happen this time,” he mumbled quietly as she dove to sit oh-so-casually on the armchair by the couch. Moments later, a plain-clothes Wally sped into the room, around the couches until he'd ruffled both of their hair in the wind, then over toward the kitchen; Wally was definitely a creature of habit.

 

“Hey guys. Thought you had 'Things' this weekend, Arty?” Wally asked, half of an orange already peeled and stuffed into his chipmunk cheeks.

 

“Don't talk with your mouth full, and I was just dropping something off,” she replied casually, but her gaze on the redhead was keen. Dick could feel himself smirking a little.

 

This was going to be good.

 

Wally's reply was cut short by an urgent noise of delight – followed by a little choking as he finally swallowed the food in his mouth – as he reached in and pulled out the booby-trapped pie.

 

He set it on the countertop, and pouted at the 'DO NOT EAT!' sign.

 

“Rob...” Wally whimpered after several minutes.

 

“Mhm?” he replied, now goofing around on his computer so he wouldn't have to look at the puppy eyes his friend was probably giving him.

 

“Someone made Forbidden Pie,” he whined.

 

“Better eat something else then,” he replied offhandedly, subtly trying to foil Artemis' prank. For bro points, or something; not because he didn't like seeing Wally upset.

 

He made the mistake of glancing toward the kitchen.

 

It looked like Wally's eyes were triple their usual size, shiny with wetness and so very, very green.

 

Dick quickly ducked his head again, Wally heaved a defeated sigh, and Artemis started frowning to herself.

 

“Yeah, I guess...” Wally mumbled, then slowly – _agonizingly_ slowly, for a speedster – slid the pie back onto the shelf of the fridge.

 

In the next moment, Wally lay across the span of the couch, feet over the far armrest, head in Robin's lap, mouth stuffed with the other half-an-orange.

 

Dick idly poked one bulging cheek, then switched his computer over to Minesweeper.

 

“You could just make another pie to replace it,”Artemis offered eventually.

 

Wally actually swallowed before answering, shifting around a little to get comfortable. “Nah, it's cool; Megs probably made it for Supey or something, and I'd just end up eating the replacement, too.”

 

Silence fell over the three after that, interrupted only by the occasional 'boom' or 'cheering' sounds from Robin's game.

 

Apparently drawing a blank on how to trick Wally into eating the pie without giving away that she'd made it one way or another, Artemis stood. Maybe he'd eat it if there were fewer witnesses. “I'm going to head home now. Later.”

 

“Bye,” the two boys chorused as Wally poked up at a random spot on the 'minefield' from the reverse side, causing the screen to flash red with a little 'boom' noise.

 

Artemis turned away as Robin batted Wally's 'helping' hand down, and soon the zeta beam softly announced her departure.

 

The two boys went still.

 

Wally snickered, and Dick only _just_ held in a cackle.

 

“As if I'd never seen a Shaky Bakes Pie before,” Wally wheezed out.

 

“Yeah, because last time you _ate_ it,” Dick shot back.

 

“I wasn't expecting something like that from Agent A,” Wally admitted.

 

“What did that taste like, anyway?” Dick asked, switching games to Tetris, now that there was no one but Wally around to judge him for the brightly colored game.

 

“Surprisingly normal at first, because of the pudding, but the _aftertaste_ , oh my God,” Wally shuddered, then buried his face in Dick's stomach.

 

“There, there,” Dick cooed in baby-talk, and petted back Wally's red hair; Wally made loud sniffling noises accordingly, until his phone vibrated, then started to ring.

 

_'Forevermore we'll remember the name_

_of a boy without shame_

_It's you, it's you, it's yo-oo-oo-ou_

_**Flash!** _ _ ' _

 

“You're hilarious,” Wally muttered, trying hard to sound unamused at the hacked ringtone as he answered the call from his uncle. Barry always ended up calling when Wally stayed out late – protective much? – and Wally always stayed out late the night before April Fools' until early morning the day after.

 

Dick hadn't managed yet to tell him how much he appreciated it, but he would. Soon.

 

Wally hung up the call, then shoved the phone into Dick's face. “Where do you keep  _ finding _ all these songs?”

 

“I have my sources,” he replied mysteriously, because it sounded better than the truth of song lyric search engines.

 

“Right,” Wally drawled skeptically, but kept his sprawl over Dick's lap, putting his ringtone back to rights while Dick smashed row upon row of colorful blocks above his head.

 


End file.
